pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Hoshimiya
Aoi Hoshimiya (星宮碧) is a main character of Avengers Pretty Cure. Aoi is a young girl who likes to dress her friends and her allies up. Her alter ego is Cure America (キュアアメリカ). Appearance Aoi Aoi has shoulder length dark blue hair with matching eyes. She usually wears a blue dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a blue dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a blue dress with red shoes and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Cure America As Cure America, her hair becomes blue, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. She has a blue star accessory. Her eyes also change colour. She wears a blue dress with matching boots, white socks and red stripes on the socks. She also wears a pair of red gloves and gold earrings. Her Cure Pad is located on her right hip where the ribbon is. Personality Aoi is a young girl who likes to dress her allies up. She is very kind and caring for her friends and herself. Powers Cure transformation The sequence begins with Aoi’s Cure Pad opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a blue translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure! Summon My Heart!”. Her Precure Decor appears and she then shouts “Star!” as she grabs it and inserts it into the pad. Then a small light pink beater-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying “happiness” when pressing the first one and “love” after pressing the second one. Beams of dark blue and white light respectively shine from the bowl-like part of the Pad after she presses them. She then shouts “Change the Heart!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into a white star. She uses the stylus to draw lines with it, which then forms into a giant star with the waves careening on the corners. The star dissolves into tiny triangles that, along with the waves, start to form her outfit. Her hair and eyes change colour first before her hair grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. Aoi draws a cross, which forms into the star-shaped brooch and ribbon protruding at the bottom. She is then surrounded by more waves that splash on her feet to form her boots. She then waves the pen over her head, which forms the star accessory. It lands on her ponytail and forms her chest ribbon and her dress. After stroking the brim with her fingers, her earrings appear. She then takes more of the water and draws her Precure Decor, which causes her gloves to appear. She leaps into the air as her pad closes and the carrying pouch appears. America then lands on a star and introduces herself before striking her finishing pose.Category:Blue cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Light Blue Cures Category:Red cures Category:Red Cures Category:White Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Cures with water abilities Category:Cures with water copy ability